Spread Your Wings
by XinfinityforeverX
Summary: Juniper and Winter suffered at their very own School. They've been together since the beginning and become bird kids together. They escape after 14 years of pain and abuse. A year after their escape they run into a group of six kids that are just like them. They're overjoyed. Except, isit as great as they think? Join them in the twists and turns of their very own nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Pairings, in case you were wondering: Fang/June, Winter/Iggy, Max/Dylan - later on. This pretty much revolves around June and Winter so if you don't like Mylan please don't not read this story. I'm a hardcore Fax shipper myself so..**

 **Anyway, my friend and I began writing this up to a certain point and past that point I will continue writing this my self. Oh, also, technically I'm June (this is not my real name) and my friend is Winter. Thanks for clicking on this random story, btw. Happy Reading!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN JAMES PATTERSON'S MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES**

Cool name, huh? I named myself :)

/

Juniper POV:

I surge in front of Winter, I'd always been the faster flier.

"June! Wait up!" Winter shouts from behind me, her southern accent showing.

I stop flying and just stay put, waiting for Winter. We can't hover so I go up and then drop with each stroke of my wings, which fade from dark brown to white.

So here's the basic jist, we fly. Basically, we grew up in a lab (which we call the School) as science experiments aanndd badda bing badda boom now we're 98% human and 2% bird. How? I don't really know. Nor do I really care. Another thing, we're both approximately 15 years old. Winter flies up next to me, her hair in her face.

"Hair is being difficult" she complains, pushing her hair out of her face.

"What's new?" I ask, sarcastically.

We fly a little longer, Winter lingering behind, until I see large flying objects in the distance. I abruptly stop.

"Winter, we might need to kill something" I say back to her.

She perks up, "Yay!"

Winter happily claps her hands. I begin slowly, slow for me is average for anyone else, flying to the flying things. I get close enough to see what they are. They look like…me. They're human children with wings.

"I had no idea…" I mutter.

The six bodies in front of me turn around.

"Hey! Who goes there!?" the oldest girl gets into a battle position, the rest of them following.

I fly a little closer to them and they drop their positions and look at me with shocked expressions.

I hold my hands level in front of me, "Please, I mean no harm"

I finish saying that just as Winter comes up behind me screaming, "Kill something!"

I turn and put my hands on her elbows, "Chill. They're like us."

She looks over my shoulder and smiles, "Oh okay"

Winter POV:

In case you haven't noticed, I like killing things. People like us? I have never seen any of them until now.

"I'm Juniper and this is dwa ba da ka doo ma…" said June.

Only I can call her June.

"I'm Winter" I finish for her.

June was acting weird. That is my thing. I look at her to see where she was looking. She had seen a dark boy (literally. Dark hair, dark clothes, everything is dark except for his pale skin), about our age, and her type. I look at the rest of them, stopping my eyes on the tallest one. He has strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and pale blue eyes. Dang, he was cute! He looked like he was nice enough. But then again, so do I. We all know that I'm a really bad influence.

The smallest one, a little girl with blue eyes and blonde curls, introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Angel. You think Iggy is cute" she has a sweet smile on her face as she points to the blonde. "And you think Fang is cute" she said, pointing to the dark boy and looking at Juniper.

How did that little girl know all of that? Well, the cat is out of the bag. Still, I should get to know this Iggy guy. He seems really cool. And cute. Yes, I will admit that that I said/thought that. Who didn't?

Juniper POV:

Fang, huh? Man, is he attractive. I just got majorly turned on. What am I thinking!? I really need to be around guys more.

"I am sorry about that. I was having malfunctions with my programming?" I laugh, nervously.

They all shrug it off while Winter is behind me, snickering. More like dying of laughter. I punch her arm.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" she holds her arm, still laughing.

"You're gonna get it later" I threaten and turn back to the new Avian-Americans (another term for us besides, mutant bird freaks).

"You should know this is us normally" I laugh.

"You guys are entertaining" the oldest girl laughs "I'm Max. Maximum Ride."

"I'm Nudge! I LOVE your guys' hair!" an African-American girl squeals.

"Thanks!" Winter and I say in unison.

We both have long, curly hair. Mine is down to my lower back and is more of loose curls, almost wavy. Winter's is extremely curly and is down to her butt. My hair is a chestnut brown and Winter's is dark brown, almost black.

"I'm Gazzy! Angel's biological brother!" a little blonde boy pulls the little girl with blonde curls by the arm into a hug.

"Angel already introduced herself and the blind dweeb over there," Max gestures to Iggy "and Mr. GrumpyPants" she gestures to Fang.

Winter and I break out laughing at what she called Fang. Fang is glaring at Max. His black eyes meet my bright green eyes. I quickly look away. Angel is whispering something to Max and Max nods.

"Well Angel, has brought up the idea that maybe you two should join our flock. I'm cool with this. Everyone else?" Max asks.

She must be the leader. Everyone nods and I hear a chorus of "sure"s, "cool"s and a "Yay!" from Nudge.

"We'll direct you two to the house, c'mon" Max begins flying in the opposite direction.

We follow her and a house on a very tall, steep hill comes into view.

"To get into the house you have to fly up to the porch. Perfect for us, right?" Max goes to land on the porch.

The rest of the flock lands after her and Winter and I follow after them. The house is cool. The living room has a TV with a game console and controllers. There looks to be bedrooms down the hall. The kitchen is after that, no food in sight. Darn it. There looks to be a balcony right off of the kitchen too.

"Angel, give them each a room" Max tells Angel.

Angel is adorable, did I mention that?

"Each? But there are two of them and only one extra room. The one you're thinking of is Total's" Angel says, sweetly.

"Total will sleep in your room. Go." Max points down the hall.

"B-But…" Angel stutters.

"Angel. NOW." Max says, sternly.

"Okay Max" Angel skips down the hall.

Winter and I follow after her.

"This is yours, Juniper" Angel opens the door to a room.

"This one is Winter's" Angel opens the door to the room next to mine.

"Total, come. We're sharing a room now" Angel walks into Winter's room and picks up a black Scottie off of the bed.

"Make yourselves' at home" she smiles as she walks back down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter POV:

Total is so cute. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it. I lay down, slowly. Juniper and I have never had a bed before. We have always slept in dog crates. Fun, sarcasm intended. Someone knocked on the still-open door. I look at the door and see Gazzy and Iggy.

"Hmm?" I hum, quietly.

They walked in and shut the door. I bolted upright.

"What?" I said.

"We are totally going to kill you" said Iggy, sarcastically.

"Well, that makes me feel better" I said, coldly.

"You okay?" asks Iggy.

"Yeah, I'm just not a people person. Only June, we grew up together." I almost whispered.

Gazzy came and sat on my bed, with Iggy silently following.

"I just said that I'm not a people person." I muttered.

"Sucks for you" says Iggy.

"Well, you're nice, aren't you?." I say, sarcastically.

I opened up the window and jumped out. I could feel the wind in my hair and it felt amazing. I would love to live like this. I tuck my wings, which fade from dark gray to white, close to my body and spiral downward, my head pointing at the ground. Right before I hit the ground, I unfold my wings and fly up into the sky. A good free-fall is always fun. June may be faster but, I am way stronger.

By the time I get back to the house, I am hungry. But, bird kids are always hungry. I land on the porch and walk into the kitchen, where Iggy is at the stove. He is really skilled for being blind!

Juniper POV:

We ate about an hour ago. That was a good meal. I haven't eaten like that since…hmm…a month…no…two months ago? Something like that. At first, I thought Iggy was going to burn the house down. I mean, seriously!? They let the blind guy cook! It was really good, though.

Everyone is asleep now. I sneak out of my room and onto the porch. I let myself fall off of the porch and I snap out my wings. I was high in the sky with a few strong strokes of my wings. I fly about a mile in front of the house until I hear a voice behind me.

"What're you doing out here so late?"

Crap. I turn myself around and see Fang. His big, raven-black wings were shining under the moonlight. He looked hot. Oh gosh, what am I thinking!? I'm confused; I've never liked a guy before.

"Oh, hi Fang" I greet, nervously.

"I asked you a question" Fang crosses his arms.

"Geez. I have insomnia, I need something to do." I cross my arms.

"Oh. Sorry" he quietly apologizes.

"Nah. You didn't know." I wave it off.

I'm not having any malfunctions with my programming! Yay!

We fly together, me doing free-falls every now and then. I tell Fang about Winter and I's lives until now. He does the same. He, Max, and Iggy are 15, like Winter and I. Nudge is 12, Gaz (Gazzy or the Gasman) is 9, and Angel is 7. Angel can also read minds, which explains the fact of why she knew I liked Fang and Winter liked Iggy.

We get back to the house at like 3:00 am. I even got to see a small smile out of Fang. I'm falling hard for him. We land on the porch and walk in the door, being greeted by Max with crossed arms.

"What were you two doing out so late, or should I say early?" Max asks, harshly.

"Busted" Winter mutters, coming out from the kitchen and pretending to drink her drink.

"You're not helping" I tell her.

"That's the point" she says, sweetly before walking down the hall.

"I am waiting" Max says, tapping her foot on the floor.

"It was my fault, Max. I went out first." I say.

"No. You need something to do because of your insomnia. I followed her. It's my fault, Max" Fang defends me.

"Interesting. Rooms, now" Max commands and Fang and I do as told.

Fang and I stop at my room.

"I had a good time. Thanks for flying with me, risking getting in trouble by Max" I say.

"She's not bad. And I had a good time too" Fang brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear "Goodnight, June."

He walks to his room. The way he said my nickname made my heart melt and his touch was warm. I walk into my room, grinning like an idiot.

Winter POV:

I hope she got busted! We have a sisterly love-hate relationship. As soon as I lay my head down on my pillow, I pass out. I dreamed about June and I back in the lab. Dr. Gunther-Hagen was going to do one of his many "tests", with his helper Brigid Dwyer. I woke up the next morning, with Gazzy's butt in my face.

"Well, I see someone left me a lovely present" I said, sarcastically.

Dang that smells nasty!

"Ahhhh! Bro, what did you eat?!" I asked, gagging.

I stumbled out of my room and bumped into Iggy, who had the biggest smile on his face. Man, now I will have to spray, like, twenty bottles of Febreeze and open my window. I started to laugh. Iggy and Gazzy joined me. Fang, Max, Nudge, Angel, and June walked down the hall to see what the commotion was. Iggy, Gazzy, and I tried to stop laughing but, we couldn't.

"Malfunction" I say, in between laughs.

Max looked at us with a questioning look.

"Hey, that's my line" June mumbled.

Then, the stench hit Fang, Max, Nudge, Angel, and June in the face. Hard.

Juniper POV:

Man, that's NASTAY! But then again, I live with Winter so it's not that bad.

"Gas mask!" Max yells and dives behind a couch.

Everyone else follows her lead and I just stand there, with my arms crossed. I'm a trooper. And I'm smart too. I go to the cabinets under the sink, in the kitchen, and grab the Febreeze bottle. I spray some around the house and put it back under the sink.

"Oh. Right." Winter mutters and comes out from behind the couch.

Everyone else comes out from behind the couches and I sit on one. Fang sits next to me and I give him a small smile.

"Fang." Max says harshly.

"What Max?" Fang asks.

"Can I talk to you? Alone." she asks.

Fang nods and gets up, following Max onto the balcony. Gazzy turns to me and I give him a death glare. He runs to his room. I decide to snoop on Max and Fang's conversation. I go to the kitchen table and sit in the chair closest to the balcony doors.

"What was that, Fang?" I hear Max ask, harshly.

"What do you mean, Max? I was just sitting next to Juniper." Fang says, emotionlessly like usual.

"Exactly. She seems nice and all but," Max lowers her voice "what about us?"

"Us? I'm not sure there even is an 'us'. I'm sorry that I like someone else, Max. There are other girls in the world other than you, Angel, and Nudge. Juniper and Winter are like us. I'm done here. You can control everyone else's decisions, Max, but not mine." Fang walks inside.

He notices me in the chair.

"I'm sorry about that, Max can be…difficult" he apologizes,

"No problem. I've got one of those too. Her name is Winter" I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter POV:

"I heard my name!" I yelled, running down the hall.

I skidded to a stop in front of Fang and June.

"Where were you?" June asked.

"Iggy's room. Wait, why?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know how you ran so fast" June said, with a sparkle in her eye.

She was lying.

"You lied to me" I said, on the verge of tears.

I ran to my room. She can really be a jerk. Suddenly, Iggy burst into my room. I looked up at his face. It looked urgent.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running up to him.

"The Erasers are here. Follow me." Iggy said, breathlessly.

Iggy started to run to the porch. Erasers are a human-lupine hybrid. Max told me their weaknesses. Well, at least I'm strong. I had to help Iggy.

"Wait for me" I said as Iggy flew off the porch. I, obviously, followed him.

Everyone joined us to help. During the fight with the Erasers, I notice a familiar boy with blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

"Dylan!" I screamed bloody-murder.

I tackled him from the sky, since he has wings, to the ground. I buried my head in his chest, tears streaming down my face.

Juniper POV:

I'm pounding punches into an Eraser's face when Fang comes up behind me.

"I got your back" he tells me.

I smile and continue beating the crap out of Erasers.

"Fang!" Max yells "I thought you had _my_ back!"

"People change Max!" Fang yells back.

Max flips him the bird, no pun intended, and goes back to destroying Erasers.

"Are you sure this is okay? Max seemed pretty upset" I ask casually, like we weren't in the middle of an Eraser fight.

"She can't control me" he says.

Suddenly, I hear Winter scream.

"Dylan!" she screams bloody-murder.

I turn to see her crashing into a boy (he has wings) I feel like I've seen before, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Does she know him?" Fang asks.

"Not exactly. You see, when we were at the lab we started to snoop around at patient files. We found her and saw that she had a fraternal twin brother actually, we both did. Her brother's name was Dylan. There were pictures and the boy that just got here looks exactly like her brother" I respond.

"Hm. You said you have a twin?" Fang asks.

"Yeah, a fraternal one. James, I think his name was. I didn't see a picture of him" I pound more punches into an Eraser.

"James? Do you know your birth last name?" he looks over his shoulder at Iggy.

"Yeah, it's Griffiths, why?" I ask.

"Hey Ig! Get over here!" Fang shouts to Iggy.

Iggy flies to us, "What do you want? We're kinda busy at the moment."

"Tell June your real name and what your parents told you when we found them in Virginia" Fang instructs.

"Whatever. Okay, so, my real name is James Griffiths and my parents said that I had a fraternal twin named Blair. Wait, why am I doing this?" Iggy asks.

"June, your real name is Blair, isn't it?" Fang looks at me.

I nod slowly, in shock "Yes"

So Iggy is my brother…whaaaattt?

Months pass and Fang and Max argue/fight more. Fang and I became a thing, along with Winter and Iggy. Like five months after the Eraser fight, Fang comes in the house after an argument with Max.

"Guys, I'm leaving. Making my own flock. Anyone is welcome to come with" Fang says.

Angel and Gaz choose Fang. Nudge, Dylan (yes, he stayed), Iggy, and Winter choose Max, leaving me to decide between my boyfriend and my best friend. Ugh, life is hard.

"Winter…I'm…sorry. I'm going with Fang. I'll miss you. I think this is a way of the world telling us that we should discover new things by ourselves." I walk toward Gaz, Angel, and Fang.

Winter breaks out in tears and I hold mine in. The four of us grab our packs and fly off the porch. The last thing I see is Winter falling to the floor, in tears.

Winter POV:

It felt like my whole world fell apart. Well, except for the Iggy part. Juniper was all that I knew. She was my rock and I was anything under it. One of my favorite sayings goes "Life sucks and then you die." Forever, I will only glare at Max. Ig and Nudge try to calm me down. I glare at Nudge but, look hopefully at Iggy like he could make her come back.

"You know I can't make her come back" Iggy said, like he could see my expression.

I would then start to cry like a baby all over again. If Max gave me an order, I would deliberately disobey her. This continued for a long time. Max made us go to school. Finally, after two years, the flock that Fang created came back. It took a moment, or a few, to recognize Juniper, she changed a lot. I was just about to hug her but, and then I remembered that I hate her for leaving me. I throw a punch at her face…and she catches my fist.

"How?" I asked, in shock.

"I toughened up." Juniper says.

"I have been stuck with-" I stop. Crap, Max walked in. "Hey Max! How goes it?"

"Good?" she says, confused.

I turn to Juniper and whisper to her, "Please let me come with you next time, if or when you leave. I will tell Iggy and he will come with me. I cannot stand another day with Max."

Juniper POV:

"Hey" Fang says, as he lands and sits next to me on the branch I'm sitting on.

"Hey" I lay my head on his shoulder.

Fang and I are currently seventeen years old; two years since we left. I've matured and toughened up with age. I wear makeup (if I actually get my hands on any) and my hair is shorter, a little past my shoulders. It now has an ombre effect, going from my normal brown to blonde. How, you may ask? We have Angel. She can control people with her mind. It really helps with getting things sometimes.

I look at Angel and Gaz sleeping peacefully in the bat cave behind Fang and me. They've grown up so much. Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 9.

Fang's arm wraps around my shoulders, "I was thinking we should go back."

"Back? Back where?" I lay my head back on Fang's shoulder.

"The rest of the flock" he blurts.

"Why? Max is a b*tch" I grouch.

"I agree" he chuckles "But the charity wants us to go to Colorado to do a show. We could use the house for a place to stay. It wouldn't be for long. Probably like 2 weeks, like usual."

"Wouldn't the charity just fund for shelter for us, like they normally do?" I ask.

To be completely honest, I don't want to go back.

"Come on, it won't be _that_ bad" Fang looks at me, his hair covering his left eye.

"It will. Max is there." I cross my arms.

"She's probably gotten over us, June." he says.

"Okay, fine. We'll leave in the morning." I give in.

"Looks like you two have gotten chummy" Max growls, eyeing Fang's arm around my waist.

Fang said she would've gotten over this; remind me to hit him later.

"Max we're 17. You should've gotten over this by now." Fang rolls his eyes.

I'm done with Max.

"You know what!?" I ask loudly, not expecting an answer.

I flip her off. I don't care that Angel is next to me.

"Excuse me!?" Max yells.

"Bring it! Let's go! I can take you!" I challenge.

"Oooh she's challenging Max!" Iggy shouts.

"Okay, even _I_ don't do that!" Winter points out.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter POV:

Ig, Gaz, and I all bet that June would win. Nudge, Dylan, and Angel all bet that Max would win. Fang tried to stop them from fighting. He failed.

June roundhouse kicked Max in the shoulder and there was a sick crunching sound as Max shrieked with pain.

"June is so winning!" Ig exclaimed, punching the air in delight.

Gaz and I nodded our heads, smiling. Dylan ran up to Max.

"You shattered the whole bone!" Dylan yells at June.

"You yell at her, I break your face, baby brother. Now back the f*ck off, pretty boy." I said in a deep, quiet voice.

"I can defend myself" June says.

"Here's my cup of care," I pretend to hold a cup "oh look it's empty."

I storm out of the house and onto the porch. I lay down.

June walks out, "Who pissed in your cereal?"

"Most likely Total" I say.

My face was straight and June copied my expression. We both break out laughing. Dylan came out.

June punched him in the gut, "That's for yelling at me."

She walks back in the house.

"Good job. I am not worthy of standing next to you, Royal Pain in My A*s." I follow June.

Ig walks over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I kiss him on the nose.

"Hey, Iggy, can I talk to you?" Dylan asks, walking up to us.

Well, this had to be good.

"Dylan, don't be mean to him or I will hurt you." I threaten quietly in his ear.

June walks up to me, "You hurt my brother and things will get red. Then, I'll have Nudge clean it up."

"Aw, man" Nudge complains.

Juniper POV:

So Max brought up the idea that we should go to school with them. Oh hell no! But, of course, the charity said that we'll be here longer than usual so we have to attend school. Yay, sarcasm very much intended. I am currently looking at the school uniform lying on my bed. There is _pink_ in it. Gross.

I sigh and pull on the pink, black, and white plaid skirt. I slip on a white blouse and tie a pink tie around my neck. I pull on a black and white polka-dot cardigan. I brush out my hair and put it half up and half down, going for an innocent look. I apply mascara, eyeliner, a little pink eye shadow, blush, and nude lipgloss. I tuck the heart locket Fang gave me under my shirt and shove my feet into socks. I put on black 2-inch ankle boots and walk into the kitchen. Winter stares at me.

"What happened to you!?" she exclaims.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You changed! And you actually have…yeah!" she gestures to my chest and I laugh.

"I grew up while we were apart, Winter." I smile and grab a piece of bacon.

I eat the bacon and Max comes out of her room.

"C'mon, guys, we gotta go!" she yells.

I walk to the porch and extend my wings.

"We're not allowed to fly" Nudge mutters.

"Sucks for you. Fang, Angel, Gaz, and I can we're there for the charity. Everyone at the school knows bird kids are coming." I jump off the porch and into the air.

Winter POV:

I had my plaid skirt on with a white blouse, a black and white striped tie, a black leather jacket, and my signature black combat boots. So unfair they get to fly to school ! Ig grabbed my hand as we climbed into the car that, sadly, Max is driving. Nudge gets shot gun while Ig, Dylan, and I sit in the back. Of course, I sit in the middle. I hate Max with a burning passion. Dyl had been taught how to speak French back at the lab he came from and he taught me so, now we both speak it.

"Ne vous approchez pas trop de lui!" (Translation: don't get to close to him!) Dylan whispers to me, referring to Iggy.

Dylan is way to over-protective! Still, I love him to death. But, Fang, June, Gaz, and Angel get to spend the day with their wings out while we have to keep ours hidden under our clothes and close to our bodies. I'll have to have a talk with Max later about this. I would _kill_ to have my wings out! Just in case you were wondering why I jump from topic to topic and have mood swings, I have ADHD . When we got to school, my 'friend', Shawn McCallen, showed up while I was talking to June.

Juniper POV:

Okay so, this weirdo with dark brown hair and eyes that are pale blue, like Ig's, came up to Winter while I was talking to her.

"Hi Winter! Who's your friend!? I'm Shawn! I like your wings!" he almost shouts.

"Um…hi? I'm June. Thanks, by the way." I say, confused.

I go to the office with Fang, Angel, and Gazzy to get my schedule, locker number, et cetera. Angel's hand is clasped around mine.

"Fang, Juniper, Gasman, and Angel are here to pick up first day information." I say to the lady behind the front desk.

She smiles and hands me four pieces of paper. I hand all of them out and turn to Gazzy.

"Make sure you get Angel to class" I tell him.

He nods and takes Angel's hand as they walk out of the office. I turn to Fang and he has two small, white boxes in his hands.

"What are these?" I take one of the boxes.

"Phones. The charity sent them here so that the two of us can keep in contact with them." Fang holds up a black iPhone 6.

I open the box and a white iPhone 7 is staring up at me.

"They're already set up." Fang says, looking at his phone's screen.

I turn the phone on and, sure enough, it is already set up. I begin to walk out of the office but, Fang grabs my arm.

"Forgetting something?" he asks.

I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek before heading to biology, which happens to be Winter's first class.

Winter POV:

Great! So in biology, we have to dissect chickens. It just _had_ to be something with wings! June and Fang leave the class. Lord, please help me. I look at Ig, next to me. He looked a little green. I look over my shoulder at Dyl. Mr. Perfect actually looked pale. I raise my hand and Mr. Skinner, the teacher, walks over.

"Can I please leave? I don't feel good." I ask.

"Yes." Mr. Skinner answers.

Dylan and Iggy asked the same thing.

Shawn stands up from his chair in the back of the class, "Nope. F*ck you! I'm out!"

He flips the bird and the four of us walk out of the classroom. Ig and I run to the football stadium, holding hands. We sit in the middle of the football field and Ig sits in the position so that he can soak up the sun. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. I look up at his face. He looked so cute but, then again, when doesn't he?

He puts his hand on my neck and kisses me, "I love you, Winter."

I smile, "Love you too, Ig."

We stay silent for a bit.

"Snowflake?" Ig speaks up.

Well, that is a cute new nickname. I like it.

"Yes?" I ask.

"When I touch you, I can see how pretty your eyes are. They are the same color as chocolate." he says, his cheeks slightly pink.

I lift my head higher and kiss his nose.

"You are way too sweet." I say.

Juniper POV:

Dissecting birds, huh?

"Yeah, no. You see, I am part bird. I can't dissect my own kind." I stand up from my chair and grab Fang's hand.

We walk out of the classroom and head outside to the small clearing beside the school. We both run and jump into the air, unfurling our wings. We fly around for a while, just doing whatever. I'm pretty sure neither of us gives a crap that we're at school. I land on the road below us, soundlessly.

"Juniper!" Fang yells and I look up at him.

He bolts down to me and literally throws me out of the way before a truck hits him and he falls to the ground. The truck just drives over him like nothing happened. Tears are streaming down my face as I run to him. I sit next to Fang's body. He looked broken. I cradle his head in my hands and scream. Really loud.


End file.
